


Photographic Evidence

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Sophie isn't a fan of looking at the old photos, the reminders of her former family.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Sophie Foster
Kudos: 9





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me with no specified fandoms or anything, but I figured it fit Sophie perfectly, so here we are.
> 
> Takes place somewhere during the first book, before Sophie got used to not knowing what the heck is going on all the time.

"The suffering is making me want to destroy all the photos."

Dex glanced up from his alchemy notes, raising an eyebrow at Sophie's sudden proclamation. "Sorry; what?"

She was looking through her photo album, the one featuring all the pictures of her human family. The people she had left behind.

Dex stood up and went to her side, gently taking the album away from her. "How about we _don't_ do that?"

"But..."

_But I'm never going to see them again. Those pictures will just remind me of all that I've lost._

"Uh-uh," he said, "Sophie, I know this hurts to hear, but... You need to let them go. They have lives that don't match yours anymore."

She huffed. "You think I'm not trying? I've been trying, for weeks I've been trying! But it always comes back to me."

She could still picture her parents, and her younger sister. She could easily remember the last time she had seen them in person, the last hugs and good-byes and "I love you"s shared between them.

Dex wrapped a cautious arm around his friend, pulling her close into a hug.

"I'm here for you, Sophie."

"I know," she whispered, "... Thank you."


End file.
